A one-shaft switching device for a vehicle manual shift gearbox with fork-like shifting arms engaging in sliding sleeves can be pivoted, via at least one disengaging shaft, around parallel pivot bearings from its neutral position into shifting positions, and stationary locking devices in the gearbox housing are equipped with locking grooves in the form of locking shifting arms fastened to the shifting arms and cooperate in such a way that the remaining shifting arms remain locked in their neutral position if one shifting arm is pivoted into a gear position, is known from the Applicant's DE-A 199 51 683. The disengaging shaft positioned parallel to the wheel set actuates the shifting forks or the shifting arms when the gears are shifted. The gear to be shifted is selected when the switching finger of the disengaging shaft is located in a carrier of the switching fork or the shifting arm to be shifted. If a gear is shifted, the shift fingers of the neighboring shifting forks or shifting arms that are not shifted are located below or above the carriers of the shifting fork or the shifting arms. The potential shifting latitude results from the clearance of the shift finger and the carriers of the non-shifted gears. Chamfers at the shift finger of the disengaging shaft and at the carriers of the shifting forks and the shifting arms determine the schematic at the gearshift.
In addition, a switchgear with a disengaging shaft is known from DE-A 198 59 482 that is held in a sliding position in the axial direction and pivotally in its circumferential direction and is equipped with a lever. A plurality of carriers connected with the shifting arms or shifting forks are arranged so as to slide in the axial direction on the disengaging shaft. The disengaging shaft is rotated in the circumferential direction with an actuation lever connected to the disengaging shaft in order to engage the lever at the disengaging shaft, if so desired, with one of the carriers. The disengaging shaft can be moved by the actuation lever in order to move the engaged carrier by means of the lever at the disengaging shaft, so that such an actuation of the disengaging shaft shifts the gears. Located on the disengaging shaft, a first element cooperates with a second element that is fastened on the housing. A groove is provided in one of the elements, which is engaged with the other element in such a way that the movement of the disengaging shaft is defined by the selected direction. The necessary component expenditure for the formation of such a setting is great. Furthermore, an additional array of elements must be provided at the disengaging shaft that has an effect on the length of the disengaging shaft.
The invention is based on the task to provide a switchgear with a setting for the definition of a selected movement that avoids the existing disadvantages.